Lina Mayfleet
Note- Be warned, as this section contains spoilers Lina is a fictional character from the Ember books and the female protagonist for the three books that involve the Emberites: The City of Ember, The People of Sparks, and The Diamond of Darkhold. this is fucking crapBook Appearnces * The City of Ember (Book 1) * The People of Sparks (Book 2) * The Diamond of Darkhold (Book 4) Physical Appearance Lina is described as having long, dark hair, being tall and thin, and is "quick in the way she moves," according to Maggs in Book 4. She is twelve years old in Books 1 and 2, and is thirteen in Book 4(although, near the end of the book, which is talking about the future, she is also different ages in the different scenes). Background Lina is an orphan; her father died of a coughing sickness when she was 10 years old and 5-6 months later, her mother died giving birth to Poppy. Lina lives with her grandmother but after Granny is dead, she moves in with her friend, Mrs Murdo. Personality Lina is a pretty fucking kind and polite person, as well as a very good friend. She is someone who likes to help other people, and she (along with her best friend Doon Harrow) manage to save the people of Ember in all three books in which they appear. She hates fighting (as shown in Book 2), does not like being shouted at, and wants to be respected and accepted by others, regardless of age. Of course, like all people, Lina has her flaws; like Doon, she likes adventure, and will go to great lengths to get it, which sometimes causes her to act foolishly (as seen in Books 2 and 4 especially). She can also jump to conclusions and act too quickly, not judging the consequences of what might happen. She can also be a bit reckless when it comes to the safety of the people she cares about. Lina loves to draw, and has a great imagination. In Book 1, she draws pictures of a city from her dreams that is unlike anything that anyone in Ember would have ever seen. She also loves to go fast, causing her to desire to be a messnger in Ember in Book 1, get a bike in Book 2, and be a messanger again in Book 4 when she gets her horse, Fleet. She appears to love animals, especially horses, which is what leads to her getting her beloved Fleet. Lina has a natural curiosity, and once she has decided to do something, there is no stopping her. Lina loves her family and friends dearly, and is always there to help them when necessary. She is especially fond of Poppy, Doon, Granny, Mrs. Murdo, Fleet, and Loris Harrow. However, she is also friends with Clary Lane, Maddy, Lizzie Bisco, Doctor Hester, Torren Crane, Vindie Chance, and Orly Gordon. Lina and Doon Out of all the relationships Lina has in the books, her relationship with Doon is by far the strongest. Doon is Lina's best friend and . Though they don't portray obvious feelings for each other until the end of Book 4, fans have paired them together from the beginning, as hands-down THE most popular pairing in the Ember books From what is mentioned in Book 1, Lina and Doon were once friends at a younger age, but their friendship was ruined due to a silly arguement in which Doon ended up making a fool of himself, and Lina accidentally laughed, causing Doon to shout at her. Since Lina didn't like being shouted at and Doon didn't like being laughed at, they avoided each other and stopped being friends. At the start of Book 1, they are merely classmates. However, as the first book goes on, Lina finds a box with instructions to get out of Ember, but Doon is one of the only two people besides her who believe in the document's significance (the other being Clary Lane). Throughout their work to save Ember, Doon becomes Lina's closest friend, and the two of them, along with Poppy, are the first ones to leave Ember. In Book 2, they arrive in the village of Sparks, and they struggle to adjust to their new life, as well as the hostility between the Sparkans and the Emberites. A strain is put on their friendship when Lina feels neglected by all the time Doon spends with Tick Hassler, and she hurts Doon's feelings when she goes off on a journey to an ancient city without him. However, they forgive each other and begin looking for ways to help stop war from starting. Lina helps by being the first Emberite to decide to help the Sparkans fight the fire at the city hall- which inspires Doon to do the same; as Mary Waters puts it, Lina "crossed the line that divided them from each other." After Doon saves Torren Crane's life in the fire, she makes Torren take back a lie he had made about Doon that had increased hostility between the two groups of people, and publicizes it. At the end of the book, she is one of the people who witnesses a little generator made by Doon. In Book 4, the village of Sparks is suffering from a hard winter, and Lina and Doon want to help. Lina ends up agreeing to return to Ember with Doon to find an item that they believe they were meant to find. After Doon is kidnapped by the Trogg family, Lina goes to get help for him. Later, she finds Doon after he escapes but is nearly attacked by wolves; Doon ends up saving her by throwing a diamond at the wolves. She and Doon together find out the meaning of the mysterious diamonds that they find, and lead a group through Ember to find more supplies. At the end, when the book starts to explain the future, we learn that Lina gets a horse named Fleet as a gift from Mrs. Murdo and Mary Waters, and uses him as transportation to deliver messages to neighboring villages. Sometimes Doon comes with her and sometimes Torren does, but she usually goes alone. Her great-great-granddaughter eventually lives in the rebuilt city that Lina saw destroyed, and still has some of Lina's pictures. She does end up becoming romantically involved with Doon; first shown in a five-year-later scene, in which "a look went between them, like a current of electricity," and later it is said that she ends up in a quote says, "There came a day when one of these houses belonged to Lina and Doon." Together, the two helped the world in "making a new start." Category:red jacket